Boneshatter
by flovverpassion
Summary: Catherine Erkhart is an up and coming alchemist. She looks to the Elrics to help her on her way, but what can they learn from her?


"Catherine," I heard him call firmly. I looked up from the ground at Roy Mustang, whose office I was currently in.

"Yeah, sorry Mustang, I'm listening," I replied, leaning back in my chair. There was a slight pause before he stood up, and looked out the window, dramatically.

"They'll be here any minute. Now remember, I'm only letting you travel with them as a favor. It won't sway my input to the Fuhrer," he said. I rolled my eyes, and stretched my arms.

"Yeah, yeah, I've heard it a million times. I got it," I laughed.

"You wait here. I'll need you to fill out some papers when I get back," he said, after a moment of silence.

He left the room, and as soon as the door closed, I stood up, and looked out the window, towards the street, looking for a car to pull up.

It felt like an eternity before I saw them. A blonde boy in a red coat, followed out of the vehicle by a man in a huge suit of armor. I smiled to myself, and darted out of the room, towards the front gate to meet them.

As I rounded the corner, I realized too late that I should have slowed down.

"Oof!" I heard as I toppled over someone, hitting my head on some kind of metal. I sat up and rubbed my head, and realized that I was still sitting on the person I had run into.

I stood up quickly, about to apologize and run off towards the gate again, but I realized that the person I had run into was one of the Elrics. I looked up, and saw the man in the suit of armor as well.

"I'm so, so, sorry, sir, here," I said, holding out my hand for the one in the coat to take. I heard hollow snickering. I looked over to the suit of armor and saw that it was him, who was laughing.

"She called you sir," he said, barely managing through his laughs.

"Hey, quit it, Al! That's not funny!" he said as his face turned pink. Both of them stopped when I started laughing. They were both looking at me like I was crazy.

"I'm sorry. You're the Elric brothers, right? I'm Catherine Eckhart. I didn't mean to run into the both of you," I said, rubbing my head where I had run into the suit. It was then that I felt something wet. I pulled my hand away and saw blood.

"Are you okay?" the one in the suit asked. I giggled and nodded. I put a hand to my wound. Red light beamed from underneath, and my head instantly felt better.

"Here," I offered my hand once more to the blonde one. He took my hand as I pulled him up.

"How'd you do that?" he asked.

"Well, lets talk about that as we walk, shall we?" I said, pointing them in the direction away from Mustang's office.

"But we gotta report to General Mustang," The suit of armor said.

"Eh, I don't particularly feel like doing paperwork when I could be talking to you guys," I said, pulling them along with me.

We ducked into a closet, and I locked the door with my alchemy.

"You can pick locks with your alchemy?" the blonde said. I shrugged.

"Just a trick I learned. I can't do real high security locks, though," I smiled. He shook his head, almost laughing.

"I'm Ed, and this is Al," he said. I shook their hands, as we sat down on the floor.

"I've heard lots about you. They say you're a prodigy," I said, looking at Ed. He blinked a few time, a look of almost disbelief on his face.

"You know who I am?" he asked. I nervously chuckled.

"You're Fullmetal... right?" I asked. A look of joy emerged on his face, and he looked at his brother.

"She knows it's me! She doesn't think it's you!" he exclaimed. "How could ya tell? Was it how tall I'm getting? See I told you, Al, I don't need to drink dumb old milk."

"Well..." I started. I didn't know why I knew he was the Fullmetal Alchemist. I shrugged, "Woman's intuition,"

"Well, anyways, let's talk about your alchemy! What was that?" he said excitedly.

I took a deep breath. "They say they'll call me the Flesh and Bone Alchemist. I mutate, well, you can guess from the name. It's just science mixed with medical abilities," I said. They had expectant eyes, so I smiled and rolled my eyes as I stood up.

I lifted my hands above my head, and as I brought them down, my fists had become gigantic. The skin was tinted a darker color than my usual pale skin.

"I can make my body stronger. My bones harden, and grow to different shapes," I said, turning each of my fingers into blades protruding from my palms. "My flesh becomes like steel, hardening into whatever shape I want," I said, turning my hands so that the blades glistened in the light.

I slowly undid the alchemy, and looked at their faces to see awe and admiration.

"It's not nearly as cool as you two, though!" I said, sitting down. "You don't even need a transmutation circle!" I said, removing my glove, and showing them the inside, where mine was drawn.


End file.
